


Third Time's The Charm

by Thorfanficwriter



Series: A Hill of Beans [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Babies, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fainting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Police Chase, Pregnancy, Sequel, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter
Summary: The Barnes childrens' birth stories.





	Third Time's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This work is to be read only on AO3 or my Tumblr blog. Please do not use any of the many available reader apps, ESPECIALLY THOSE MAKING MONEY VIA ADS OR PAID PREMIUMS. These apps are making money off the hard work of content creators who get zero compensation. Additionally, these apps reformat the works without permission which I feel infringes on our rights as creators. I hope you will support me and other artists in continuing to uphold the principles and spirit of bringing you the free fanwork you enjoy.

**Rebecca Stephanie Barnes**  

Pounding on the door down the hall didn’t do anything. So, he let himself in and yelled, “Cap! Wake up!” 

Steve started to stir. “Go away, Sam. If there was incoming, FRIDAY would’ve alerted us.” 

“It’s a code pink. Get your red-white-and-blue ass up.” After flipping on the light switch to great complaining, he found a pair of jeans on the floor. He tossed them at the bed’s occupant, who had just jumped up.  

“Code pink? Why didn’t you say so in the first place? Jesus.” Steve stumbled as he hurried to pull his pants on while Sam tossed him a shirt and socks. Slipping into his shoes as fast as he could, the two Avengers ran down the hall for the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. 

\---------------------------------- 

“Honey, you can do this. Remember your breathing.” 

“I can’t. I can’t do it. I’m not ready.” 

“We talked about this. You’re gonna do great. Why don’t you take a break? Go back out. See if Steve and Sam are here yet.” 

“I don’t wanna leave you.” 

Y/N sighed, “I will be fine for a few minutes. Now get out of my face, James Buchanan Barnes, before I lose my patience.” 

“But..” a nurse took Bucky and led him out the door. “Come on, Mr. Barnes. Your wife’s in good hands. I promise you’re not going to miss anything.” 

As soon as he entered the waiting area, Bucky had Sam rushing up on him. “Man, you don’t look so good. Sit down.”  

“Where’s Steve?” 

“Over there,” Sam gestured with his head to the nurse's station where Captain America was taking selfies and getting phone numbers. “Is everything okay?” 

“Everything’s fine. I’m just freaking out.” He put his head in his hands, trying to calm down. 

_Bucky was just about to start dinner when Y/N came home from work with an odd look on her face. “How come you’re late? Did something happen?”_  

_“You could say that. I stopped by Immediate Care on the way.”_  

_“What’s wrong?”_  

_“Nothing. Nothing at all,” she giggled. “I needed to confirm something.”_  

_He was getting worried about her strange behavior. “You_ _gonna_ _tell me, or just slowly drive me insane?”_  

_“You should sit down.”_  

_“Just tell me_ _,_ _”_ _he growled._  

_"_ _I’m pregnant!”_ _His face showed no reaction whatsoever. “We’re going to have a baby.”_  

“Oh, no you don’t!” Bucky felt a tug on his sleeve at the same time he looked up to see Kathy glaring at him. “Get up on your feet,” she continued pulling until he got the idea and stood up. The she started pushing him back towards Y/N’s room. “This isn’t about you, right now. Have your meltdown on your own time. Now, get back in there and help your wife deliver that baby before I...” 

“Okay! Sheesh. I’m going. What a battleax.” When he entered the room, the nurse was checking Y/N again. 

“Just in time. I’m going to get the doctor. The baby is ready.” 

“Can you believe it, Bucky? We’re finally going to meet our daughter.” 

He grabbed the hand she extended out to him. “You doing okay? You’re not in pain or anything?” 

“No. This epidural is fantastic. I just feel a lot of pressure.”  

_“Okay. Well, I guess we’ll just have to turn the guest room into a nursery. Maybe start thinking about a bigger house?  We should make sure it’s in a good school district. That’s really important. Oh, and start a college fund. Should we get a mini-van?” He went_ _white as a sheet_ _and began hyperventilating._  

_Y/N grabbed his arm and led him to the couch. “I warned you. Control your breathing, babe,” she said, rubbing his back._  

_With his head in his hands, he muttered, “I’m going to be a father. Me, a father. I can’t believe it.” Looking up to face Y/N with a big smile he shouted, “I’m going to be a father!”, pulling her into a tight hug. He began shaking in her arms as he_ _happily sobbed_ _, “I’m going to be a father.”_  

The doctor came in and greeted the parents. “Alright, then. Let’s look under the hood, shall we?” Everything was ready to go. The two nurses took their positions and instructed Bucky on how to support Y/N when she pushed. It wasn’t long before the doctor said, “Mr. Barnes you should come see this.”  

Thinking something was wrong, he quickly slid down to the end of the bed. Y/N was instructed to push again and the baby’s head came out. Bucky slumped to the floor, taking a nurse with him. “Why is it always the big ones?” she grumbled. A few pats of the cheek and calling his name roused him in no time. 

The baby was fully out by then, being suctioned and the cord cut. Bucky jumped back up to Y/N’s side as the doctor and nurse presented the wrapped baby to mom. “Hey there, Rebecca. We’ve been waiting for you,” she whispered. “I’m your mommy and this blubbering mess next to me is your daddy.” 

“Oh my god, Y/N. I love her so much. I love you so much. Why can’t I stop crying?”  

* * *

  **Molly Katherine Barnes **

“Y/N, what are you doing?” 

“I’m eating a sandwich. What does it look like?” 

“You told me to get ready to take you to the hospital. Is the baby coming or not?” 

“The contractions are still four minutes apart. There’s plenty of time. You know they’re not going to let me eat once they admit me, so I’m not going anywhere until I finish my sandwich.” With her next mouthful, she added, “Besides, we can’t go until Kathy gets here to watch Rebecca.” 

“Okay, but I warn you, I don’t know nufin’ ‘bout birthin’ no babies!” There was a tugging on his pant leg. He looked down at Rebecca and said, “Yes, princess?” 

“Where’s baby?” 

“She hasn’t come yet. Aunt Kathy is coming to stay with you so I can take Mommy to the hospital.” 

“I wanna come.” 

“Sorry, angel. The hospital won’t let me bring you.” 

“I wanna come!” she started wailing.  

Bucky scooped her up, placing her on top of his shoulders muttering, “There’s just no reasoning with the women in this house.”  

_He reached over to grab the condom when she asked, “Bucky, do you remember what we talked about the other night?”_  

_“New curtains?”_  

_“No. Having another baby.”_  

_“You sure you’re ready to go through all that again?”_  

_“I’m sure. What about you?”_  

_“I’ll do almost anything just to cum inside you, doll.”_  

_“Bucky! I’m serious.”_  

_“Yes, Y/N. Will you please do me the honor of bearing my seed?”_  

_“Get on with it, dork.”_  

He went up the stairs to collect the prepared bag. When he came back down the stairs, she was clutching her belly and panting. There was a knock at the door and he ran to let Kathy in. 

Even though she didn’t want to go yet, Bucky cajoled and dragged Y/N to the car. By the time he rolled out of the driveway, another strong contraction hit. “See? They’re coming quicker now.” 

“Tell you what? Since you know everything, you can have the next one.” 

A few minutes later, another one hit. The car swerved slightly. “Shit,” Bucky yelled. 

“Be careful!”  

“It wasn’t me. We’ve got a flat.” He pulled over to the side of the road and made a phone call. “Steve’s on his way. We’ll swap cars and he’ll see this gets taken care of.” 

“What about the spare?” 

“He’ll get here faster than I can swap out the tires. Besides, we’re paying for roadside assistance, we may as well use it.” 

“Now is not the time to pinch pennies, James Buchanan Barnes!” 

_Looking at the ultrasound photos again, Y/N said, “I hope you’re not_ _to_ _o_ _disappointed.”_  

_“Because it’s another girl? I’m not disappointed in the least.”_  

_“A boy would be nice, though.”_  

_“Of course. But little girls are just as nice. If you really want a boy, we’ll just keep popping them out until you get it right.”_  

Luckily, their time in Labor & Delivery went smoothly. Baby girl number two was born early the next morning. As Bucky was leaving with the nurse to clean up their daughter, she asked, “Is there a name yet?” 

He turned back and asked Y/N, “Are you sure about the name? We don’t have to name all our girls after my sisters.” 

“I guess we could name her Kathy if you want.”  

“Molly, it is.” 

He was overly excited and hadn’t been paying attention to where he was going. As the nurse wheeled it behind him, Bucky walked into the bassinette. In his struggle to keep it upright, he stumbled and fell hard on his ass. 

“That’s it,” Y/N said. "No more babies. Next time you’re liable to break your neck.” 

* * *

  **James Buchanan Barnes, Jr.,** aka **B.J.**

Bucky was at work when he got Steve’s text.  

   _Get home asap. Baby coming._

_You mean hospital_

_No! Home! 911 is on the way!!!_

Bucky ran out of his office, through the suite and left the building so fast no one even had a chance to ask where he was going. He was a few miles from the house when a cop car pulled behind him and put its lights on. Making a quick decision, Bucky floored it, weaving in and out of traffic with the squad car hot on his tail the whole way. 

When he turned into the driveway and jumped out of the car, the officer was right behind him yelling, “Stop right there!” 

Bucky shouted back, “My wife’s in labor!” and ran into the house. The cop, who had called for backup, got on his radio and dismissed the call, then went into the house too. 

_“How can you be pregnant? We always use condoms.”_  

_“Remember that one night. You begged_ _and begged,_ _‘_ _C’mon, doll._ _Just this once. I promise. What are the odds?”_  

_“Oh._ _Sorry._ _”_  

_“I was there, too.”_  

_“What are we gonna do?”_  

_“We’re_ _gonna_ _have another baby, that’s what we’re_ _gonna_ _do, you dope,” she smiled._  

_“You’re not mad?” he smiled back._  

_“I’m a little shocked, but not mad. How could I be mad about having your baby? But we’re going to have a serious discussion about that vasectomy.”_

_“Ugh.”_  

Y/N was propped up in the bed, panting heavily when Bucky got to their room. He asked, “Where are the girls?” 

Steve, who was sitting at the other end with his phone propped between his ear and shoulder, answered, “Sam took them to the park”.  

Realizing that his childhood friend was looking right between his wife’s legs, Bucky shouted, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” 

"It’s not all fun and games down here!” 

“Hey!” the mother-to-be yelled. 

“Sorry, Y/N.” Turning back to the father, he said, “I’m doing what 911 is telling me to do!” he grabbed at him, pulling.  

Bucky started to complain, “I can’t...” but as Steve stood and forced him into the chair, Y/N screamed with another contraction, completely distracting him. 

Steve said, “They said the paramedics should be here soon, Y/N. Don’t push.” 

Bucky whined, “Is that the head? Oh my god.” He went pale.  

Y/N yelled, “James Buchanan Barnes, if you even think of passing out, I will come down there and knock you into next week!” 

Thankfully the officer saw him, and stood by, making sure he wouldn’t fall over. “That’s the head, alright.” He grabbed one of the towels that Steve had nearby, then positioned Bucky’s hands for him, draping it over. “This baby has ideas of its own.” 

“Y/N, I said don’t push!” 

“I’m not fucking pushing, Steve!” She shouted again with another contraction.  

Bucky yelled, “Oh, god!” again as the baby’s head came out. Y/N resumed her heavy panting. The cop told him to get ready, then told Y/N to go ahead and give a push. Bucky caught his son as the paramedics came running up the stairs. 

“I can’t believe I delivered a baby. My own son.” 

“Good job, buddy,” Steve said clapping him on the back. It was a good thing he was closeby to catch Bucky as he fainted. 


End file.
